hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
East Rusia
/NOTE/ She can be used to draw a better picture of her or for fanfics based off of the canon about her off of this wiki. Thank you. Anastaysia Braginski represents the Eastern Kingdom of Rusia, or simply East Rusia. Her country is located in the northeastern section of Rusia. Her little brother is the Western Kingdom of Rusia, or West Rusia. She was forced to grant her brother his independence after the the Russian Crusades., which, during the time, her country was recovering from its own independence battle with Russia, better known as the Devil's War. It took a toll on her mental health, but she presses forward. She is mentally unstable and is considered creepy by many. Appearance East Rusia has long, blonde hair and a black coat, boots, green uniform, a white, torn-up scarf and ribbon in her hair, purple eyes and a Soviet Union symbol birthmark on her thigh. It can be said she remembles Belarus a bit. Personality and Interests Anastasiya isn't considered "mentally healthy". She seems cheery and happy, but there's more than meets the eye with her. There is a voice in her head that calls itsself "Soviet" that decides her every move and decision. She is loved by almost everyone so she puts on a "happy face" to reassure others she is alright and it seems to work. Relationships Russia- East Rusia's father. To him, she is his "little sunflower". She loves him very much but never told him about the voice in her head. She hates to bother him with "unimportant" things like that for she doesn't want to "waste his valuable time". Italy- East Rusia is very close to Italy and she feels her motherly instincts act up whenever she is around him. He is very important to her and she wishes to protect him as much as she can. She also never told him about the voice due to the fact he's very sensitive and "emotionally fragile" Poland- East Rusia's best friend. He is the only person she has told about the voice in her head and he tries to help her as much as he can. He cares about her deeply and does what he can to help her. China- East Rusia's "mother". China likes to think of himself as a parental figure to her and she thinks the same way. He will do what he can to protect her, as will she. Germany- East Rusia is close to Germany as well. He is very protective to her and is always happy to see her. He has a feeling something is off with her but brushes it off since he personally knows her. Disputed Territories East Rusia's territories are often former parts or whole countries and lead to disuptes with other countries, like the dispute between Lithuania and East Rusia over Latvia and Estonia. It quickly led to war, which Lithuania lost and was quickly annexed into her vast empire. Soviet Union East Rusia had started a second Soviet Union, which she will be with until the end. Her dictatorship over the countries, she predicts, will crumble and take her sanity with it. She is determined to keep it going for the sake of her sanity. Trivia -East Rusia loves to pet Germany's dogs but is scared to death of dogs -She has some serious road rage. -She secretly likes England's cooking since she can eat it and not die of poisoning - Her captiol is Kalingrad, which is the name of her pet cat. -She has a deep hatred of France due to his "unwanted advances" and "violation of personal boundaries" -Her favorite songs have perverted lyrics and she loves to crack jokes of the sort. -Couldn't start a conversation to save her life. -Plays seven instruments, including a Russian guitar and erhu -Loves to hug Norway, who returns the feeling. -Enjoys America's company but she usually ends up accidentally insulting him. Gallery Category:Female Countries Category:Unrecognized Countries